


the sex talk

by dragonharps (StarlightNyx)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Gen, Good Parent Melissa McCall, Humor, Non-Binary Scott, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightNyx/pseuds/dragonharps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, who have you been having sex with?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sex talk

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea where this came from i just wanted to write melissa as an awesome and slightly invasive mom ??? and i probably could've gone on and made it at least 1k but i'm tentatively eyeing some multi-chap fics in libreoffice and i have a werewolf!lydia allydia thing so.
> 
> (there's a line that refers to stiles/a guy so that could be anyone you want it to be, idk maybe a brief implication of sheriff/melissa and sheriff's name is john because i'm boring.)

Melissa tries not to nose through her kid's room. Honestly, she does, but sometimes she just sees how messy they keep their bedroom and she goes a little crazy on the place.

And sometimes, which is every time she does this, really, she finds something she does not want to see or know about. She's not the kind of mom who'll disallow sex in her house, because she doesn't care as long as she knows who it's with and that they're being safe.

Which would be why she cringes at seeing a box of condoms hidden under a pile of dirty clothes. See, this is why she avoids cleaning up, but she can't help it.

She's suddenly glad she's wearing gloves as she gingerly pushes the box—which is only half-full—aside, sighing. God.

–

“So,” she asks when Scott pops in later, “who have you been having sex with?”

They choke, which is to be expected, she guesses. “Um. What?”

“I found a box of condoms in your room,” Melissa explains, giving them one of her sharp but well-meaning smiles.

“Oh my god,” Scott says, looking like they might pass out of mortification. “Mom, stop going through my things.”

“Your room was a mess!” she defends. Then she gets back to the issue at hand, folding her arms. “Stop avoiding the question, kid, I'm glad you're being safe but—”

“Stop.”

“I'm being a concerned parent,” Melissa says, enunciating each word carefully. She isn't mentioning this to John, oh hell no. “And besides, there are tons of better hiding places than under laundry, really, Scott?”

“I don't even want to ask,” Scott decides. They're glaring out of her out of the corners of their eyes, even though their head is bowed and they appear to be avoiding her amused but stern gaze at all costs. “I'm not telling you.”

“Scott,” Melissa sing-songs, tone bordering on dangerous, “tell me or I'll delete all your recordings on the DVR.”

Scott mumbles something about _I told him we shouldn't have_ — before they cut off, suddenly, and force a smile up at her. “Stiles.”

Melissa laughs, actually laughs. “You're not having sex with Stiles.”

“Goddammit.”

“His dad's informed me all about his boyfriend,” she tells him. “Now, who are you really having sex with?”

Scott mumbles something again. Melissa arches an eyebrow.

“Was that a name?”

They open and close their mouth a few more times before managing, “Isaac.”

“Okay,” Melissa says. She shrugs; it's not like it's anything she didn't expect. Scott blinks back at her. “Now, what do you want for dinner?”

“Uh.”

“Unless you wanted to keep talking about your boyfriend? And sex with him?”

“No thank you. Pasta is good.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is yukimuratates.


End file.
